Begging For More
by Sammers B
Summary: This is a Carlos Garcia one shot. CarlosXOC KendallXOC


I woke up to my alarms screaming. It just didn't want to shut up! I slammed my fist onto it and rolled off my bed, like, onto the floor. I groaned, but stood groggily, swaying back and forth. I walked to my calendar, as a part of my morning routine was to cross of the day on the calendar. I noticed, as I crossed off yesterday, that today was my birthday. My sixteenth birthday to be exact.

I walked from my calendar to get ready for the day. Because it was summer, I didn't have school, but I did have my internship at my uncle's company, and I had to make sure my friends were okay. As in, I kept my five best friends, Kendall, Sam, Carlos, Logan, and James, out of trouble. They loved to mess around and break things.

Sam, James' twin, was my best friend of all time. She was always at my side. I walked to my bathroom and hopped into the shower, ready for an amazing day. I got out about ten minutes later, but I didn't leave the bathroom for forty-five minutes. I had to look great on the day that I turned sixteen. Who knew if there was going to be a surprise party or not?

I exited my room, walking to my uncles. I lived in my Uncle Gustavo's mansion. "Paige! Happy birthday!" My uncle spun from his mirror, fully dressed, with a smile on his face. He engulfed me in one of his bear hugs.

"Thanks Uncle Gustavo, I better get to the Palm Woods, Sam probably isn't even awake yet." I kissed my uncle on the cheek before leaving his room, a smiled on my face that someone remembered it was my birthday. I think everyone has that fear, the fear in which they aren't cared about enough to have people remember or celebrate the day they were born. Thankfully, my uncle didn't know how to joke, so he would always remember if it was set in his phone.

I walked to the Palm Woods seeing as it was only around the block. Upon entering I saw Jo and Camille, neither of whom acknowledged my existence like they usually did. I ignored it, making my way to the elevator. I got off and walked to room 2J. Using my key, I entered and saw a strange sight. No one was in the kitchen, and Mrs. Knight almost always was. Katie was not watching cartoons or the stock market, and none of my friends were screaming, yelling, or running around.

I huffed, glancing around the apartment for anything out of place. Seeing the fridge, there was a paper on it. I walked over, curious. It read;

_Paige, _

_Sorry we aren't here right now. Mrs. Knight surprised us with a field trip! Well, not really, she made us go with her to do taxes, which are always exciting. Please don't be upset, and tell Gustavo it wasn't our fault! And, if you can imagine this, Kendall is breathing over my shoulder, yelling in my ear about what to write, James is, still, in the bathroom and Carlos is complaining about having to go really, really bad, and Logan is running himself into the wall because Katie is at the top of the swirly slide and has his Phoebe Nachee book about math. It is a mad house, so don't feel as though you're missing anything. I love you. _

_Your best friend, Sam_

I sighed as I read the note, there was no, 'happy birthday' or anything. I walked, slowly, back to my uncle's mansion. After slamming the front door I collapsed onto his expensive couch. I can't believe they all forgot. Jo and Camille too, because they certainly didn't try to mention it when I walked past them in the lobby, they didn't even try to say hi to me.

"Paige? Is everything okay?" I screamed into the cushions. My uncle's bluntness was not something I wanted at this moment.

"Uncle Gustavo, I love you, and I'm so happy you remembered my birthday, but I just want to be alone today. No one else remembered and it hurts, so I'll be in my room." Though my head was still in the cushions I knew he understood me. I stood and passed him, walking up his grand staircase to my room. My bed seemed like the perfect place to cry my eyes out.

Meanwhile, Sam and the guys were busy trying to perfect the party favors for Paige. They were at Rocque Records, the place they chose for their friends surprise party. "Sam? Where does this go?" Carlos was holding something Sam couldn't honestly identify.

"Carlos, what is it?" It was a large, tubular object. Carlos merely shrugged, indicating he had no idea.

"There that is, Carlos, give me my fog hose, I need to spookify the place!" James snatched the apparent hose from Carlos and stormed off.

"Because that is a word my dear brother!" Sam called after James, her older twin who got the looks while she got brains and brawn. She sighed and looked down at Kendall, for she was on a ladder putting up streamers and the like while he passed them to her. "I can't help but wonder what Jo sees in him." Sam trailed off; Jo was a touchy subject for Kendall. He had been pursuing her, but she abruptly went to James, who never denied her. He simply shrugged, shocking Sam and causing the ladder to jolt. Sam slipped, gasping and waiting to come into contact with the ground, but it never happened. Kendall had caught her. "Thanks," She sighed, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her, even if he had scared her out of her wits. Kendall, also surprised, nodded, glancing down at her once before setting her down.

"Are you okay?" Though Kendall had placed her feet on the ground he still had a firm grip on her waist. Their whole beings were touching; she could feel his breath on her face. Sam nodded to his question, their closeness making it hard for her to think straight. He slowly started to remove his hands, but she threw her arms around his neck in a hug, but it meant more than that to the both of them.

"Paige! Are you sure you want to stay there all day? I need to go to the studio real quick, but I'll take you out for ice cream after. Please! It's your birthday after all." I sighed. My uncle had been calling to me for three hours.

"I suppose uncle, but after ice cream I'm not leaving again!" I exited my room, ready to leave with my eccentric uncle.

"Excellent, come on. If we hurry, we can get the specials at the ice cream parlor!" He hustled me out of the house, offering me no other reason than it was my birthday and I shouldn't be moping about. In the limo, Uncle Gustavo was saying how I should go in with him, that way he knew where I was. I was heavily opposed, but he threatened me with Freight Train, so I quickly changed my mind.

We walked in, the studio was dark. I didn't mention anything to my uncle, but it was creepy. We walked towards the elevator and as it slid open, without my uncle pressing anything, tons of fog poured out. I was getting more creeped out by the minute. "Uncle, if you think I'm going in that elevator, you're nuts." He sighed, but nodded to Freight Train, who was behind me, and Freight Train walked with me to the stairs.

Upon opening the doors to the stair case, fog poured from there too. The main lights were out, and emergency ones were on. I got to the first landing when things dropped from the ceiling. Screaming, I spun and ran into Freight Train, which knocked me onto my butt.

"Miss Paige, Miss Paige we have a problem." Freight Train voice sounded small and scared. I looked up and his face seemed pale. He was staring at something at the top of the stairs. I looked, and there were dozens of pairs of eyes just staring at me, at us. As I scrambled to my feet, the eyes seemed to advance, before parting. It seemed as though they were making a path. Freight Train grabbed me and charged past them. We were up the stairs and onto the second floor. The emergency lights were also on up here, and there was fog all over the floor.

Outside, lightning seemed to flash, and a boom shook the whole studio. I screamed again, not expecting it. Freight Train put me down just as the elevator opened. I glanced inside, but there was no one in there. I began to get really scared. Where in the world was Uncle Gustavo, and what was going on here? I glanced back at Freight Train, but he was gone too. I felt my way to a wall and slid down, feeling scared and alone.

The main lights above flickered once, twice, thrice, and then went out again, but I saw enough in those flickers. I walked to the recording room. The lights suddenly blared bright as people screamed, "Surprise!" Surprise? Why are people yelling? Wait, today I turned sixteen, and only uncle Gustavo remembered. No, everyone must have, because this is a party, and that banner definitely says 'Paige Hill' on it.

"Paige?" My uncle and Freight Train slowly walked over to me. I glared at them both.

"Thanks a lot guys! You left me scared and alone." Uncle Gustavo opened his mouth but I put my hand up, "Save it." I brushed past them, seeing Sam, the guys, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Jo and Camille.

"Paige! We are so sorry, this was all Sam and James' idea," I brushed past Camille and Jo as well. Normally I wouldn't be so cold, but there was a certain brunette that I needed to speak to. I grabbed Sam and yanked her to the corner.

"Ow ow! Okay, yeah, you're welcome!" She pulled her arm from my grip. "What's wrong?"

"You all left and made me think you forgot, you planned a stupid party, scaring me out of my wits, and expect me to be happy?" She sighed.

"Paige, you always said you wish you could have a Halloween themed party. You were born in August, and today was supposed to be special for you. I told the guys my plan, and they were all for it. I'm sorry we had to trick you, but I wanted this to be your best party yet." She looked down when she finished. I sighed, they just did this because they knew it was something I had wanted.

I hugged Sam. "I'm sorry, I just felt so unwanted today. Uncle Gustavo was the only person who remembered, or that's the way it had seemed. Thank you, for doing this, its amazing."

"You'll never guess what happened while we were setting it up either!" Sam squealed and told Paige of the many adventures they had after only a few hours of setting up her party. She laughed through most. "The last thing that happened, James was setting up the spiders in the stairway when a real one dropped onto his head. He pulled it off, saying the staples were working in the ceiling when it started to move. He screamed like a girl and Kendall had to kill it." She sighed saying Kendall's name. She had a crush on him for as long as I can remember. She never really showed it though, not to him, so I was the only one that knew.

I glanced around at the party goers, until Kendall and Carlos caught my eye. They were talking to each other, that much I could tell, but they were both staring straight at Sam and I. "Are you sure that's all that happened today? Kendall can't seem to keep his eyes off of you. Oh, here he comes now."

"What!" Sam whipped around, seeing that Kendall was, in fact, walking towards us, Carlos behind him.

"Hey Sammi, care to dance?" She smiled up at him and as if on cue, a slow song, Sam's favorite, came on. She smiled, and I could tell Kendall had planned this for her. I knew he liked her!

"Hey Paige, you aren't still upset are you?" I shook my head a Carlos.

"No, Sam told me everything, and I thought that what you guys did was really sweet, so thank you. I was told you were in charge of tunes for this shindig, nice choices." He smiled and extended his hand to me.

"Would you like to dance, beautiful birthday girl?" I blushed and shyly nodded, taking his hand. He twirled me closer to him and placed his hands on my waist. "Paige, I, uh, re-really like you. And, this wa-wasn't just Sam's idea. I helped her because I-I needed a reason to do this," He dipped me low and kissed me. I don't know how that fits into Halloween, but I wasn't going to question him.


End file.
